This invention relates to a picture frame stand and hanger which are adjustable to accommodate different size pictures within a predetermined range to provide a very stable and decorative type holder for positioning and displaying a picture.
Many self-standing frames for housing photos and pictures which are adapted to be self-standing on desks, dressers, tables, etc. generally involve a foldable flap on the back panel of the frame which is folded outward and forms an angle with the back panel. The frame then sits on the surface and is leaned backwards on the flap for supporting the frame in an angled upright position. The problem with these type of mounts is that they are generally made of cardboard, paper or some other material which is subject to bending out of shape and failing to support the frame on which it is mounted. In other words, instead of supporting the frame in an upright leaning position, after a period of time the angled mounting flap begins to bend reducing the angle between the surface on which the frame is mounted until the angle flap no longer supports the frame in its nearly upright position. In addition, such flaps even if they do not deform are fairly unstable such that the picture frame is easily knocked over damaging the frame, the glass cover and/or the picture or document which is mounted in the frame. Not only is instability a problem, such flaps and mountings are unsightly.